


Beautiful

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: ***REPOSTED - SEE NOTES AT BEGINNING OF FIC***Post-series drabble inspired by 'excerpt from a book I'll never write #216'





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I am currently writing drabbles/short fics using the posts from 'Excerpts From A Book I'll Never Write' as prompts/inspiration. I posted this yesterday and it seems that I inadvertently managed to confuse some readers; and for that I apologise. I hope this clears things up._

We tumbled onto the bed, tangled limbs and wandering hands. Fingers fumbled with buttons and zips and belts as clothes were discarded.

Naked, his bedroom eyes devoured me. Remembering my scar, I tried to cover myself, not wanting him to see how ugly it was, how ugly I was. He reached out to stop me, his hand stilling mine.

“Don’t.”

I cast my gaze downwards, “I’m sorry you had to see that, I know it’s not attractive.”

He shook his head. “You’re wrong; it’s attractive because it is part of you. Believe me Barbara, you’re beautiful and I love you.”


End file.
